


If You're Givin' It, I'm Takin' It

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves it when they get like this, when it feels like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Givin' It, I'm Takin' It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from April Wine's "Givin'it Takin'it". 'Cause I have loved that song since I was little and we would play their 'Attitude' album while we hung out in the theater room. Wish I could find that CD, darnit.

Of course Gabriel would choose _now_ to decide they can do things the human way. When he's got Sam so distracted by the tongue apparently trying to lick at his tonsils that he's having trouble getting the damn key in the door to their room for the night. If the archangel's mouth wasn't otherwise occupied at the moment, Sam is sure he'd be smirking at the flustered way Sam is trying to get his hands to work for him, all while he's loathe to lose any point of contact between them.

Unfortunately, he _does_ have to pull away some in order to get the key to work for him. Not that that deters Gabriel in the slightest; the angel just mouths down Sam's neck, licking away at the sensitive flesh as Sam gets the door open - and it never ceases to amaze him, how Gabriel seems to be able to reach any part of him, height difference be damned.

Finally, after what feels like _forever_ with all the teasing licks and bites and moans Gabriel keeps pressing into him, around him, Sam’s shoving them inside. His plan was to just press Gabriel up against the nearest surface, probably a wall or the door once they slam it closed, but the second they've gotten the door closed - and Sam really hopes Gabriel will somehow have it locked, he doesn't need his brother walking in on them _again_ \- Gabriel twist them round, pushes him further into the room until he feels the press of something solid behind his legs.

And apparently, thank _God_ , Gabriel has decided he's over doing things the human way, considering that dresser was significantly taller when they left and now, as Sam rests on it, bringing his legs up to wrap around Gabriel's waist, it levels them out some. Not that the difference would have slowed Gabriel down any, of course.

Sam loves it when they get like this, when it feels like this. Because while sex on a dresser might not be the wildest thing they've done, it's still _not_ the bed and it's different and something he probably wouldn't have done with anyone else. Just like the times on the table... and the Impala (both in _and_ on). Gabriel has a way of getting Sam to let go, and it's _awesome_.

Almost as awesome, in fact, as the extra jolt of _wantneednow_ flowing through him when Gabriel mouths down his neck, biting and sucking a new bruise to his pulse point, stealing a moan from deep in Sam's chest. His hips buck up into Gabriel's, the friction caused by denim against denim only serving to drive him crazier as Gabriel does the same.

Sam's hands slide down Gabriel's back until he can slip them under the angel's shirt, desperate to feel hot skin beneath them. Gabriel must realize it; before Sam even reaches the hem of his shirt, their clothes are gone and it's just skin on skin. Sam doesn't try to keep from rutting up against Gabriel with no jeans between them any longer, tightening his legs around the angel's waist and trying to pull him in closer even though he isn't sure how much closer they can possibly get.

Gabriel proves him wrong when one of those overheated hands dips down until there's a finger teasing at his entrance. Sam feels like his body is on fire, has to grip the edge of the dresser tight to keep from falling back onto the mirror - he doesn't really care about breaking it, but he doesn't want getting cut up by glass interrupting them right now - as he moans brokenly. Finally the teasing stops and he feels the angel stretching him open with one finger while sucking at his chest. Sam arches into the hot mouth when Gabriel captures a nipple between his teeth, worrying at the other with his free hand, all while keeping a steady rhythm.

Sam doesn't know which way is up when those fingers - he didn't even notice when Gabriel added the other two - brush over that bundle of nerves inside him, sparks dancing behind his eyes as he rocks his hips down.

" _Now_ , Gabriel."

His voice is wrecked and Sam thinks today's been new in all kinds of ways - Gabriel's usually muttering all kinds of things in his ear.

He doesn't think any further on it when he feels the head of Gabriel's cock pressing against him, just pushes at Gabriel, pulling him in with the legs around the angel's waist, thighs bracketing his flanks. He loves how he feels with Gabriel filling him up, unlike anything he's ever felt. He gets hot all over, like the angel's heat transfers to him when they do this and he can't get enough.

Finally, Gabriel is in to the hilt, and the angel's practically holding him up; one hand gripping his hair, fingers clenching at it occasionally, while the other can't seem to decide where it wants to touch more. Sam can't get over how someone who looks so small can hold _him_ up, can stand with his long legs around, and still manage to thrust up and into him, making it impossible to keep quiet - something Sam knows Dean _hates_ , which he thinks is part of _why_ Gabriel does it, _besides_ having a thing for making Sam let loose.

Sam's head is thrown back and Gabriel takes advantage of his exposed throat, teeth scraping along oversensitive skin and drawing a hiss from Sam at the contact. He leans forward some, nosing at Gabriel's cheek until the angel gets the hint and kisses Sam, tongue mapping out his mouth the way it's done so many times before. When they break apart, Sam sees Gabriel's bright amber eyes focusing on something behind him and turns his head to the side to see what could possibly have gotten his lover's attention, _now_ of all times, and huffs a laugh - that breaks off to a moan at a particularly deep thrust - when he sees the mirror. It's so like Gabriel to want to see _all_ of him while they're doing this. Sam just brings his attention back, mouthing along the angel's jaw until he's met with an ear, nibbling at the lobe and loving the sound the breaks out of Gabriel as he does it.

They rock together, Gabriel angling just right to hit his prostate with each thrust, and Sam can feel the dresser rocking beneath him. Well, they've broken a bed before... and that table the one time - thankfully _not_ the Impala - adding a dresser to the list could be fun. And it's not like he's going to fall with an archangel holding him up.

Sam can feel heat pooling low and knows he's getting close. They're just panting into each other's mouths now, and Gabriel's rhythm starts to falter so Sam knows he's getting there, too.

His hands are still gripping the dresser tight, and he _really_ doesn't want to fall into that damn mirror _now_ , when he's so close. He gasps out a plea, hoping Gabriel isn't in the teasing kind of mood because he isn't sure he can handle that and he'll probably end up risking breaking the mirror behind him if it means he gets some added friction. But thankfully no risks are necessary; Gabriel's fingers wrap around his cock as soon as he chokes out the words.

It doesn't take long before Sam is coming, Gabriel's name on his lips as he shoots and clamps down on the cock still thrusting inside him; that hot hand still stroking him through his orgasm.

Sam has trouble holding himself up after, but Gabriel seems to sense this, arms coming to wrap around him and pulling him against the angel's chest as his thrusts speed up. Soon enough, Gabriel's hips stutter and he releases into Sam who moans at the warmth filling him.

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath, before Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel's neck and burrows his head into the space where neck and shoulder meet, pressing a light kiss to the skin there. He can practically feel Gabriel smiling and smiles against the angel's neck in return.

In the blink of an eye, Sam finds himself - newly clean - lying on the way-too-soft-for-a-motel-room mattress, head pillowed on Gabriel's shoulder while the angel's hand lazily trails his spine. He sighs, sated and content, and falls asleep with Gabriel softly petting him.

END


End file.
